Dropped into love
by udontknowjack1
Summary: An AU set in the Halo Forward Unto Dawn Movie where Chyler survived the attack on CAMS and instead of becoming marines, Dr Halsey invites Chyler and Lasky to Become ODSTs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is one i've been planning for a while because i felt that Chyler's death in the Forward Unto Dawn movie was completely pointless, if Chyler had let someone know about the wound a little sooner or if there was more biofoam then they could've saved her, so i'm re-writing it and adding some extra about what might have happened afterwards, in this case, the trajectory of that needler shard was different, striking someone else, enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Long road ahead**

**Chyler's P.O.V**

The road ahead was dark, shrouded on each side by thick forest, Lasky still had his foot to the floor, the warthog engine was screaming with the intense load put on it, we seemed to have gotten past most of them, whatever they were, until a shining sphere of blue light landed in the centre of the road, I blocked my face with my rifle and Lasky brought his arm over his face to sheild his eyes, it exploded, dirt and pebbles flew into the air and showered over the warthog, I doubled over, choughing violently as the dusty air entered my lungs, i clutched my chest as i continued to cough and heave, "Chyler! You ok?!" Lasky yelled as he continued to drive, "Fine!" I yelled back as i sat back up and leaned out of the side of the warthog and began to engage the new attackers in the forest, hitting 3 square in the throat, I retracted my rifle back into the 'hog and sighed, "Good job" Lasky said with a sigh, i shot him a smile and sighed, leaning back into the seat, until one of those things got in the way and the warthog juddered to a halt, the alien discharged it's weapon as the warthog crushed it, the round struck April dead in the centre of her forhead, killing her instantly, the warthog juddered to a halt and the cheif grabbed some biofoam and squirted it into Sully's wound, enabling him to walk, until a giant alien clad in armour with a green glowing gun on one arm "Run!" cheif shouted, but before i could start running, a giant ball of energy streaked past me, it was so close i felt the skin on my face charring, and the fabric of my squad shirt begin to burn, once we were out of harms way, i took off my body armour and gauntlets and shed the squad shirt, luckily i was wearing a tank top underneath, even though it did show part of my midriff i felt glad to have the burning squad shirt off, i replaced the armour and gauntlets and collected my rifle from the floor, the hulking alien caught up and we began to run, but as we did, another one showed up and i ran right into it's path, it batted me back with it's massive sheild with a sickening crack, as the other one fired a shot, it streaked past me as i was flying through the air, burning my side, it was the same side as the burn on my face and it worsened it, i hit the floor with a thud, "T-Tom? Where are you?" i whimpered on the forest floor, thinking they'd left me, i felt someone pick me up, "It's ok, Tom and Sully made it to the pelican, i came back for you, you look like you've taken a beating from the hunters, we should get out of here." Cheif said as he carried me out of the forest and to the pelican, "Holy shit Cheif, what happened to her!" another trooper who looked somewhat like cheif screamed at him, "She was attacked by hunters Kelly" Cheif responded "You're lucky to still be alive." Kelly said to me as she entered the pelican, cheif placed me down in the seat next to tom, a harness came down to hold me in place should I pass out "Tom, you're ok." I said as I took his hand, the pelican took off taking us to a ship to earth, we were staying in a secure facility while we recovered and gave eyewitness accounts of what happened, we were out... we made it.

**A/N: this is going to be one of the few chapters that contains a P.O.V, most won't, i'll let you know if they do**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have a few things to say so i'll get them out of the way, first, i apologise for my poor grammar but I've suffered a learning disorder all my life so my grammar isn't the best, neither is my capitalisation of names and things of the like, so sorry but I'm trying to overcome it, anyway, i also have some backstory for this story, the ship that the characters are on is called the Pillar of Absoultion, a Halcyon class cruiser that has been adapted for use by ODST's, that's about it so enjoy**

Chapter 2: Recovery

(Pillar of Absolution Med Bay

Chyler sat alone and disheartened on her bed, the bandages still wrapped round her head and arms, another set was wrapped round her torso, to cover the wound in her stomach, turns out some shrapnel from the explosion of the hunter charge had lodged itself there and the burns from the hunter, her face had also suffered burns, as had her shoulder and collarbone area, she winced as she put a hand to her stomach, even with the gown and bandages, she could still feel the contact clearly due to the severity of the plasma burns, another hand drifted to her chest, where the hunter had attacked her and bashed her with its shield, again wincing as pain lanced through the area, "ah, that must've broken some bones, I'm such a fool" she murmured, burying her head in her hands, she felt cool tears streaming down the burnt side of her face and hot tears on the unburnt side, "must be more severe than I first thought," she winced as pain shot through the burnt half of her face, her whimper transitioned into a yelp as there were several quick knocks on the door, "Come in" she whimpered, looking at the floor the door was pushed open and Lasky came in, carrying 2 envelopes she looked up at him, trying to smile, her eyes became red and bloodshot, tears began forming at the corners, Lasky placed the bag next to the chair, and turned to face her "Chyler? What's wrong do you want me to ge..." Lasky was cut off as Chyler threw her arms around him, pulling him close to her, he wrapped one arm around her waist, another caressed the back of her head soothingly, "it's ok Chyler, I'm here..." He whispered while he tried to take in what was happening as well as comforting Chyler, she had the side of her head resting on his chest, her chest was pressing against his stomach, he could feel the warmth of her breath and her speedy heart thunder within her chest, he had to control his own when he felt that the only thing Chyler was wearing was her gown, Chyler clutched him tightly in a death grip, as he went to pull away, she tightened her grip, he eventually moved the chair closer with his foot and sat down, still allowing Chyler to clutch him, after about 5 minutes she spoke, "y-you came..." She murmured, nuzzling her head against his chest, "yeah, I guess I did, but be honest, you knew I would..." Lasky chuckled before turning back to Chyler, she sighed "what's wrong?" Lasky asked, "nothing" Chyler replied, "then why aren't you letting me go, I have something for you." Lasky asked, puzzled, "well, heh, ummmm, I'm not sure how weird this is, but I'm listening to your heart, it's really soothing..." Chyler sighed, "ok then, it's not that weird, I don't mind to be perfectly honest" Lasky said as he smiled, "shhh!" Chyler demanded, "what?" Lasky looked puzzled "shhh! When you talk I can't hear it as well." Chyler explained, she snuggled closer to it, sighing in relaxation, "don't nod off just yet, I've got something for you, it's from ONI for some odd reason, I got one too" Lasky said, handing Chyler her envelope, they both opened them and Lasky read his aloud "dear cadet Tom Lasky, we reviewed footage from Spartan 117's helmet cam and noticed your extreme bravery and skill in the face of overwhelming odds, because of this we have invited you and your fellow cadet Chlyler Silva to sign up to the ODST corps, we expect a response as soon as possible, many thanks ODST command team" Lasky said before his jaw dropped, Chyler spoke first "O-ODSTs... They want us to become ODSTs, w-why?" "That's a good question I am here to answer..." A voice spoke from the doorway, the two cadets turned to face the doorway to see Catherine Halsey standing there with an ODST next to her "d-doctor Halsey, what a nice surprise..." Lasky spoke in shock "I am here to introduce you to your squad commander should you accept my offer to join the ODST program, Commander Liam Dodge, commander." Halsey stopped, allowing the commander to speak, "Thank you doctor, I'm the commander of squad Gamma, a demolition and extermination based team, we currently consist of 5 members, myself included, we have a Mission tomorrow, if you'd be interested in accompanying us, Lasky is it? There's a small colony on a planet nearby that's under covenant attack, we're there to help , you in?" the commander spoke in a gravely voice, his helmet had a painting of shark jaws around the visor and a emblem of 2 combat knives crossed over a shield on his chestplate and a word enscribed on both his forearm gauntlets, they read "helljumper", Lasky put a hand to Chyler's unburnt cheek "will you be ok if i go?" he asked, "i'll be fine, now you better go get your gear, come back and visit, i'd like to see you with all your new toys..." chyler whispered jokingly, "I'll come back before I drop" Lasky said as he approached the commander "commander take him to the armory, i have business to attend to so i bid you all goodby and wish you a speedy recovery Chyler" Halsey said as she left , "Thank you doctor!" Chyler called after her, as Dodge lead Lasky to the armoury.

(Pillar of absolution Armoury)

"right, you've automatically been promoted to Private, this is so you can operate alongside us, I'll introduce you to the rest of us later, after you pick your gear, we have 4 roles available, pointman, demo, medic and CC, Pointman uses the standard gear, Silenced SMG and pistol, Demo uses the SMG and rocket launcher in place of a pistol, medic uses the same gear as a pointman but has a medkit and CC or close quarters uses a shotgun in place of the pistol, take your pick" the commander said as he opened up the armoury, Lasky walked over to the Medic equipment and collected it, "get your gear on." The commander said as he sealed the door to the armoury while Lasky changed, lasky knocked and came out in full ODST armour, they then began walking to the Drop bay

(Pillar of Absolution Drop bay 5)

the doors to the drop bay opened and there were 4 ODSTs in there already, two conversing over a holopanel, one was sitting in his pod sharpening his knife and the other was by the deployment armoury, selecting an alternate weapon, "Listen up!" the commander called, all the ODSTs turned to face him, "This is Private Tom Lasky, Our new medic or pointman depending on what the situation requires, we have another private joining when she recovers from injury, for now i would like you to introduce yourselves to the young private" he spoke before turning to Lasky " Go meet your new squadmates. You should get to know them" he said before turning and walking out of the room, Lasky went over to the one sharpening his knife, he had a symbol of a number 0 being stabbed by a knife removing his helmet as he approached "Hey, might I ask your name?" Lasky spoke quietly, he stopped sharpening his knife and sheathed it, "my name is Liutenant Dave Rosen, but most around here call me Null, we all have nicknames here rookie, you have one?" Null asked, "N-No" lasky replied, "Any notable events?" Null asked "well, both me and the other private escaped from the attack on the Corbulo Academy of Military Science." Lasky said "you escaped CAMS? That means you fought with master cheif and escaped the biggest glassing since Reach, I'd say, Phoenix maybe, because of the heat of the glassing beams or Braniac because of the Academy, what do you think?" Null asked "myself, i think Phoenix sounds better than Braniac" Lasky replied "I guess Phoenix is it then, anyway, I'm the hacker of the squad, i can break into almost any computer system, but most of the time I'm heavy weapons." Null said, "Hey rookie, how come you were assigned to us?" Lasky heard a female voice call from behind him, he looked over and saw that one of the people who were examining the Holo-Projection of the colony was facing him, she had the image of a skull in crosshairs on her chestplate and a tiny heart in the centre of the crosshair the other soon followed suit, "I was assigned to this squad by Doctor Halsey, so was the other Private" Lasky replied, "Oh really, where is he then?" she asked "She's still recovering from injuries from escaping the attack on CAMS I was less seriously injured, so I'm going on my first drop tomorrow, with you guys, I'm Lasky by the way, but Null over there just gave me the nickname Phoenix, so just call me that" Lasky said as he extended his hand "Oh, where are my manners, My name is Private first class Jane Hawke, but most call me Hawkeye, I'm the team's sniper, over there is Private second class Dan Jakson, but we always call him Grease monkey, he's our resident Veichle Expert and combat engineer, Null handles the programming and demolitions is handled by Demo over there, He doesn't really like being called by his real name, unless he trusts you enough to tell you his name, the only one who knows is gunny, the commander." Hawkeye said, Grease monkey had the image of two wrenches crossed over the image of a warthog, Demo had the symbol of an exploding skull on his chestplate "I have to go and see someone, I'll be back soon" Lasky said as he left the drop bay

(Pillar of Absolution Med Bay)

Chyler heard a knock at the door "It's open..." she called, she watched Lasky come into the room, clad in full ODST armour with an ODST helmet in his hand, "Well, you're looking ready to drop, do you have a helmet cam?" Chyler asked "I do, I'm assuming you want a live feed, I'll do what I can, I can hook you up to Comms though, just don't say anything" Lasky said, "I could get you camera feed." A familiar voice called from behind Lasky "Null?" Lasky questioned as he turned around "all i need is a monitor." Null said "I have a PDA, will that do?" Chyler asked, "Sure, does it have Communication tech?" Null asked, "Y-yeah" Chyler said handing it to him, Null began typing on the screen, it took about 10 minutes but Null established a secure, background connection to the Helmet cam in Lasky's helmet disguised as a system link, "ODST Squad Gamma, report to drop bay 5" The ship's PA rang out, "We must be dropping early, we should get to bay 5..." Null said as he ran out of the Med bay, "I have to go, I'll be back soon" Lasky said, placing a kiss upon Chyler's forhead, "Make sure you are." Chyler said as He got up to leave, putting his helmet on as he left, Chyler placed the comm earpiece he had left in her ear and started the camera feed


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been too long since I updated this story, so since I have the time I might as well do that, this focusses on Lasky's first deployment as an ODST on a colony that became unresponsive, it's going to occur during the planet's night-time, and I'll be referring to the covenant by the unit names and ranks, (for example, Elite Zealot, Brute Captain) and this is taking place in 2526, only weeks after the attack on CAMS, with that, enjoy**

Chapter 3

(Pillar of Absolution, Drop Bay 5]

"All ODST's, report to your pods and prepare to drop" the PA system rang out,

The squad climbed into their respective pods, then the command bridge called over their radio

"Be advised, there is a large storm directly below, the drop will be a little rough."

"Ah shit, this is gonna suck." Null groaned

"Oh man up Null!" Commander Doge replied

"Copy that Gunny" Null sighed,

"Get ready for an express elevator to hell, going down!" Hawkeye broadcasted over the radio as the pods were sealed and turned,

4 beeps signalled the drop and the pods dropped at an alarming speed, falling towards the planet above the colony, plummeting at an extremely high speed

"Storm's approaching, hold on." Gunny relayed over the radio as the entered the storm,

the view from the windows was darkened besides the occasional flash of lightning, the tremendous noise of the thunder was deafening as the ODSTs flew through the storm, the dark below the clouds was nearly as dark as the clouds themselves, the details were cloaked by the night,

"Brace for impact!" Gunny yelled about a second before the landing,

The pods slammed into the ground, the doors blew off and the troops leapt out, all raising their weapons

"activate your VISR systems, I can't see shit." Null spoke quietly,

Upon activating VISR the troops were greeted with a nightmarish scene, dead bodies, rubble, mangled car wrecks, discarded weapons and magazines, blood and rainwater covered the floor, scorch marks and unidentifiable weapon damage littered the walls,

"Troopers, new orders, search the ONI building in the colony, any survivors would most likely be there, gather data from the ONI databanks in that facility." The command bridge informed them

"Affirmative, Troopers, to the southwest, according to intel it's that way, hawkeye, do you think you could get to the roof of that building?" Gunny gestured to the tall building behind them

"Do I think so, I know so." Hawekeye chuckled as she drew her SMG and entered the building

"Lasky, take point." Gunny ordered,

Lasky moved up and moved down the street to the southwest, trying to avoid stepping on the dozens of bodies lining the streets, eventually finding a choke point with a Defensive line that marines had set up In an effort to stop whoever had attacked the colony, the sounds of ragged breathing came from the other side of the barricade, the troops climbed over the barricade, to find a dying marine,

"Hey, we got a live one!" Lasky yelled

"Civilian?" Gunny asked

"Marine." Lasky replied

"Help him!" Null yelled,

The marine was in bad shape, his arm was mangled under a damaged gun turret, bleeding profusely from his chest, his face was battered with blood trickling down his cheeks, lasky pulled out his medkit and knelt next to the marine

"Don't… bother with me, I'm… a gonner either way" the marine wheezed

"Pillar of Absolution we need medevac for a badly wounded trooper, found on scene." Gunny called,

"Copy, pelican is inbound, stay at current position, deploy flare to confirm location at landing."

"Affirmative pillar." Gunny replied

"What happened here?" Gunny asked the wounded marine,

The marine wheezed then strained to reply

"we… were attacked, they… they were everywhere, like nothing I've ever seen, eight feet tall… , glowing, with a bright blue sword that was… butchering my squad-mates, their guns fired blue energy, it burned, it burned like hell when it hit you, and the pink crystal… , they just … exploded." The marine struggled

"Covenant…" Null murmured as he saw the medevac pelican descend,

Null deployed the flare and the pelican landed behind the barricade at the end of the alley, four medics poured out of the dropship, two carrying a stretcher, they lifted the marine onto the shelter, the marine grabbed Gunny's arm and whispered to him,

"There's two warthogs in a garage just south of this position, if you're going to the ONI building you'll need them." The marine wheezed as he was carried into the pelican

(30 minutes later)

The team arrived at the warthog garage and null short circuited the electronic lock and the doors slid open to reveal two warthogs, both with a Gatling turret

"Null, Lasky, take that one, Demo, Grease monkey, you're with me, let's go!" Gunny yelled

They all got into the warthogs and sped off into the rain,

(ONI facility)

The warthogs pulled up outside the ONI facility, Gunny pounded on the door

"Anyone there" Gunny yelled

No response was inside,but behind them a loud deep cackling was heard and a blue glow covered the ODSTs they turned

"Ah shit, I ain't getting paid enough for this shit." Demo groaned

"This is gonna hurt." Null followed

"Oh fuck" lasky yelled

"Man up ladies!" Gunny yelled

**A/N: cliffhanger! I wanted to leave it there so i can work on other projects, cause I have about 6 others going at the moment, i'm trying to juggle them all, I write about 1 chapter per night and honestly, it's killing me, I'm running on 3 hours of sleep a night and stupid amounts of coffee, so I'll be taking a break soon, so expect little updates at that point**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back after a long hiatus, I've been planning on how I want this chapter to play out for a while, and I'm happy with the planning so I decided to come back from a hiatus with this story, so here you go, enjoy (Remember that I'm using the enemy designs from reach and that Chyler is watching the whole mission)**

**Chapter 3**

An elite zealot armed with an energy sword, 2 ultras armed with plasma rifles, 4 spec ops armed with needle rifles, 2 rangers with plasma repeaters and 4 minors with needlers and plasma rifles leading a squad of Grunts and Jackals stood before the ODSTs

"Shit, we better get hazard pay for this" Null muttered as he and the other troops lept out of the way as a hail of needles and plasma rounds hurtled towards them

"Troopers, return fire, focus on the big guy with the fucking sword, first one to put a round through him gets to keep the sword" Gunny yelled

"Hell fucking yeah!" Demo yelled as he unleashed a hail of fire towards the zealot,

The zealot strode towards the ODSTs blocking the bullets with the sword while growling something in it's own language, it raised it's sword and began to swing down at Lasky, he raised his smg to block it and it was cleaved in two, he threw the useless weapon away and recovered a shotgun from a dead marine, the zealot threw it from his hands throwing him to the floor

"Lasky!" Null yelled as he continued to hold off the other elites

The rangers took off using their jetpacks, firing their repeaters laying down a volley of rounds while landing on rooftops on the sides of the street, the minors took cover at the opposite end of the street with the remaining grunts and jackals along with the ultras, the spec ops cloaked while the zealot continued to advance on lasky who was scrabbling away on the floor at this point grabbed a pistol from the ground, but it jammed, he then grabbed his pistol from it's holster and his combat knife, striking the zealot with the blade he jammed the pistol between the mandibles of the elite and fired a magazine into it, the shielding around the elite shattered and purple blood spattered everywhere, lasky grabbed the sword and attached it to his belt

(Pillar of Absolution Medbay at start of encounter)

Chyler shivered as she saw what they were facing, she heard 3 sharp knocks on the door and removed the earpiece,

"Come in" She called

A familiar figure entered the room, clad in dark green armour, with the number "117" On his shoulder

"Chief?" Chyler questioned

"Thought I'd come check on you." Chief replied

"thanks," she replied

"Watching old mission files?" Chief asked

"Uh… no… this is live from the planet" Chyler replied

"Oh no…" Chief murmured

There was a juddering crash and alarms started blaring

"Alert… Alert! Covenant boarding craft have latched to the vessel prepare to repel boarders" The PA rang out

"I'll be right back" Chief said as he ran out of the room,

Chyler sat shuddering In her bed as chief was away, he returned after 2 minutes with two pistols, an assault rifle and a shotgun, he set 6 clips down on the side table and handed a pistol to Chyler

"That's all the ammo I can spare" Chief said

"ok" Chyler replied, arming the pistol

"Keep yourself safe if you need me use your earpiece, channel 118.4" Chief said, putting a hand on her shoulder then pumping the shotgun

He left the room and sealed the door and then the lights went out, chyler activated the pistol light and grabbed the earpiece

"Lasky come in!" Chyler yelled down the earpiece

"Chyler?" He replied

"The ship is under attack! They're boarding!" she cried back

"Shit!" he yelled

(Colony)

"What!?" Gunny yelled over the hail of plasma

"Covenant are boarding the ship, it was an ambush!" lasky yelled

"Sons of bitches" Null groaned

"Why are you complaining and not scanning the inventory of the ONI base for anything we can use to get back to the ship?" gunny asked

"On it sir, if I don't die on the way" he said as he got up and sprinted to the ONI building

"keep fighting, until he finds something"

After a few minutes with very few retaliating shots fired null came up with something

"Got it, a slightly damaged GA-TL1 _Longsword_-class Interceptor in the airfield connected behind the building, I could take it off, but landing would be rough" Null radioed in

"Great, everyone over the fence!" Gunny yelled

Not needing to be told twice everyone leapt over the fence null exited the building on the other side, they all boarded the longsword and took off, null and gunny in the seats, everyone else standing after reaching the pillar they found the power disabled and the hangar open, then covenant banshee's shot out the stabilisers on approach

"Brace for impact!" gunny yelled

The longsword flipped and landed upside down, the bay door was ripped off upon impact and everyone was thrown to the ground

**A/N: Cliffhanger again, I would write more but I'm exhausted, it's 4am here and I need sleep too (Although it's overrated), please leave a review, hope you enjoyed**


End file.
